Everyone Gets Scared
by PunkKity
Summary: Sequel to Broken Pieces.  what am I doing? How stupid was to miss it?


**Everyone Gets Scared**

**I do NOT own Degrassi**

**A/N This is the sequel to Broken Pieces I guess. Since it follows directly after. I just want to clear one thing up. Owen wasn't breaking her heart...She was breaking his. :/ Just in case that was missed, Anyway, read, review. **

**Love me. **

I think my heart dropped into my stomach when he walked out my door, I wish he would have slammed it...instead he closed it with a soft click. I was breathing fast and I didn't know if I should run after him or just not...I felt lost, this was Owen. He would come back, right? The tears I had been crying for Drew not an hour earlier and now I was crying for him, my rock. How had I not seen it? How had I not seen the way he looked at me, when now with him gone I could see it all?

I don't know how long I was standing there, but I pushed myself of the stairs and rushed to the door, pulling it open I ran after him, he was unlocking his car door. He looked up at the sound of the door slamming closed as I ran down my driveway, not caring that I wasn't wearing shoes. I couldn't let him leave, not when this entire time, it had been him. I don't love Drew, how could I he had never done anything for me to love...I was in love with the idea. But this entire time Owen had been right there...

Picking up the pieces that Drew tore down and I had been too stupid to see, too stupid to see the love in his eyes when he looked at me. When I made it to him I through my arms around him, he caught me easily and held me close, even though he made a strangled sound like he was doing something stupid. "Please, Owen please don't leave me." I said against his chest, before looking up at him. I swallowed as he hugged me and then let me go. "Go back into the house Alli."

I shook my head no. "Not without you, you can't tell me those things and kiss me and then just walk away. Owen you just can't." He sighed and rested a hand on the roof of his car. "I shouldn't have kissed you, but I have to go Al. I can't watch you cry over him anymore." I shook my head. "I am not crying over him right now, I'm crying because I can't lose you." He sighed and locked his car and started walking towards my house, I don't know if he was just doing it to make me go inside or not but it was a step in the right direction. "I can't keep doing this Alli, I know you can't tell but it kills me seeing you like this."

"I see it; I just didn't know what it was at the time." I said softly, causing him to look at me over his shoulder. He looked back ahead and pushed open the door, kicking his shoes off and heading up the stairs. I followed after him closing my eyes and almost tripping, catching myself I sighed. Entering my room, he was leaning against the far wall and it hurt...I am so used to him just making himself at home. "Do you see it Alli? Do you see how bad I want to be the one you're with?" He asked sounding almost condescending.

"Do you know how hard it is for me to not beat the piss out of him every time he hurts you?" He kept throwing questions at me and I hardly had time to answer before he asked me something new. "Do you know how hard it is to keep a secret from you, because I know it'll only hurt you more?" I shook my head. "You didn't have hide anything from me." He shook his head this time. "Yes I did because I can't stand seeing you cry." I took a step towards him and he held his hand up. "Don't." I stopped but only because he didn't look like he could handle it if I got any closer to him.

"I know he's cheating on me." I said softly looking away. He growled and stalked towards me looking ready to shake some sense into me, I deserved it. Strong hands gripped my biceps, but there was no force behind them. "Then why do you keep going back? Do you love him that much?" I shook my head no and he gave me a gentle shake. "Then why?" I shrugged. "I thought I loved him." It sadly took the thought of the person I did want with me leaving to make me realize I was delusional. Looking up at him I smiled weakly, and then his mouth was on mine again one of us let out a groan before He pulled me close deepening the kiss. My arms wrapped around his neck as I participated in the kiss, in the back of my head I knew I was being as bad as Drew...a kiss like this was defiantly cheating except it felt so right. Owen pulled away first groaning again as he rested his head against mine.

"I want you Alli, a lot but you have to get rid of him first." He said gently and I smiled a bit. "I know, I will..." he pulled me close and just held me. "Just stay with me?" He nodded and let me go walking me to my bed, where we laid down and talked. "I...I'm sorry it took me so long to see what I was missing." I said my head resting on his chest as he played with my hair. "I'm sorry I made you cry." I rolled my eyes and suddenly sat up, I must look disgusting. "Oh man, I'm not even wearing makeup..." He laughed and sat up. Touching my cheek. "You look beautiful, with or without makeup."

Pressing a kiss to his lips I smiled and leaned back down resting my head on the pillows. He shook his head and laid down beside me again, pulling me close so I could rest my head on him again, resuming my previous position smiling as his fingers ran through my hair. Closing my eyes we continued to talk about everything and nothing, it was the most relaxed I have felt in a very long time. When my phone went off I made no move to answer it. Owen chuckled and handed me my phone. "It's him." I shrugged, not really concerned about who it was or wasn't.

Looking at the message I laughed too. He was clearly on something or drunk...

"_Hey Alli cat, sorry I bailed baby. Next time." – Drew_

I looked at Owen trying to look serious. "Alli cat?" We said it at the same time and burst out laughing. Resting my head against his chest again I took my cell phone in hand and told him we needed to talk later, I was busy right now. His reply was "Okay, I like talking." Rolling my eyes I handed my phone back to Owen, who set it on the night stand. Before wrapping an arm around me, and going back to whatever we had been talking about.

I spent the rest of the night in his arms, I don't know what time we fell asleep but it was peaceful and I wouldn't have traded it for anything. In the morning when I woke up he was still there sleeping his arm around me holding me close. It was safe to say that was the best sleep I've had in a long time, and you know what. The day looked great.


End file.
